megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mega Man 9?
This is totally AWESOME!!!!!!!! Are you guys serious about a Mega Man 9? I know that some of the original Mega Man games (before the X games) were released after some of the X games were already released, but to make a Mega Man 9 now? I always thought that it was Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass as #9, and then X as the 10th and so on. What is known about this game? If anything I hope it explains some of the things I've been asking about like the destruction of some of the classic robots and the creation of X and what happens to Mega Man. I'm assuming, of course, that this game will take place before the X series, but will it be before or after Mega Man & Bass in the timeline? I'm sorry for asking so much but when it comes to Mega Man I get a little carried away. Do you think they will make Mega Man X9 or do you think that series is over? What systems will Mega Man 9 be on? One more thing. I heard a rumor a little while ago from a friend that if you collect all 100 disks in Mega Man & Bass that is unlocks a video about Wily creating Zero but I found out it wasn't true. I was really bummed. I love talking about Mega Man with all you guys. Thanks for keeping me informed. Talk to you again soon. Mastermind6656 04:22, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Not much is known about the game as it will be released in September to Wii and was announced not long ago. The official Rockman 9 site will open in July 15. Though it doesn't appear in MM&B, Bass' ending in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters has a scene of Wily showing a blueprint of Zero to Bass. Here is a video of this scene. :Yes, there is a Mega Man 9 game in development, and in fact it seems to have been in the works for quite a while now. It will be released on the Wii's Virtual Console in September 2008 in Japan, and should make it to the U.S. and other markets by this year's end. Capcom's own Keiji Inafune describes it as "a new NES game," using classic 8-bit graphics and 8-bit musical scores, although it will use some cinematic cut-scenes with a classic flavor to them. The plot is that a new set of Robot Masters is rampaging across the world, and this time Dr. Wily is claiming his innocence, blaming Dr. Light for the outbreak of violence! While the new bosses sound a bit cheesy, I think it will be very cool. Check out our article on the game if you'd like. --Brahman 19:41, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Well, whadya know? looks like someone got the idea before me, it seems. Anyways, now that 'mega man nine' is gona be made, anyone care for mega man ten? Met man 19:54, 6 July 2008 (UTC) P.S. call me on my talk page if you are interested or confused. :It seems that Capcom has adds for Rockman 9 up and running now (at least as of 7/7/2008), and you can either view it on the Japanese version of their website, or simply go to YouTube, and watch one of their videos, such as this one. Enjoy! --Brahman 03:40, 8 July 2008 (UTC) There is some interesting information about Mega Man 9 that has come about from people that have played the game and are willing to share info about it. Also, it seems that there will be a lot of Downloadable Content for the game, particularly in the guise of remixed music, the ability to play as Proto Man, Mega Buster add-ons, multiplayer functionality, and maybe a leaderboard system. Also, it seems that some of this may not require money to purchase, but may be based on points, or something like that. You can read about it at this article - I highly recommend that you do, and I'd like to see what you think about it! --Brahman 06:48, 11 September 2008 (UTC)